The Begining
by MiSsCuTiEbEaR
Summary: summary in side


The Beginning

**I own this story so don't try to steal it! However I don't own James he is a **_**Big Time Crush**_**member. This story may have some sexual content so if you are the age 14 and under you have to ask an adult.**

**This story is about a girl named Honey and a boy named James. Honey is 16 and James is 17. She can't seem tell him that she likes him. They both work at the gym and never talked to each other. She try's to tell him that she likes in school but ends up hiding. Then one day she gets the guts to tell him at a party when they were drunk and ends up in the bed with him the next morning. She regrets it but she thought it felt really good. They end up doing it again but this time she ends up…...**

**(Try to find out what happens next)**

Man why can't I tell him. He is so cute with his light brown eyes, Muscular body, strong hands and his apple bottom butt. He's all I think of. (Ring ring ring) The school bell rung, as Honey snaps out of it. "Honey come on were going to be late" said Lilly. Oh you're thinking about him again. (With a conserned look) No i'm not thinking about that fake, mean, non liking boy, I said. Yea right you think about him day and night. No I don't I was trying to focus on the math problems. See I know now you were thinking of him because we were in reading and we were reading about fish and there life style. (Honey looks at Lilly with an angry face) Fine I was, and is that a problem. As I got into 's class, (**Man-gul-la**) I ran to my seat trying to avoid James. I tripped and scratched my arm on the edge of the desk. Oh darling do you need to go to the nurse. Mrs. Mangula said. "Yes please" I responded. As I was walking out I saw James. I knelt my head down because I was afraid to look at him. When I got to the nurse I asked for an ice pad and a slip. What happened Mrs. Brooks said? I was walking to 's class and the side of the desk scratched my arm. Oh, well here is a bandage to help it, make sure you don't lean on it. As I was walking out the nurse, I gazed at a sign that the Stephen's hung up. The Stephens are the most popular girls in the whole high school. I grabbed a flyer from the box ands start reading it. I went to my class and grabbed my stuff for my next class witch was Tec Ed. "your late" (**mung-gez-zer**) said with a angrily voice. "Why are you late young lady?" "I was at the nurse". I gave him my pass and sat down." Here is today's class work, put your name, date, and period on it". When I got my paper, I pretended like I dropped my pencil and got my pink and black paper of James' name on it. I wrote my first name and his last name. "Honey what are you doing" said. "Nothing just doing the work you gave me". I put the paper of my fake name away and did my work. After the Tec Ed class was over school was over. I went to Megan's house to do homework and play games. Her mom wasn't home so we got on the computer. I was checking my face book when I herd a knock. I jumped out my chair so fast that I fell. "It's me Stacy". Megan went to open the door then the phone rung. (Ring ring ring) "Hello Its Megan" Yes Megan. "It's me mom I'll be home I be home ten minuets ok. Clean your room, wash the dishes, and sweep the floor ok bye". (Click up)

The phone hung up. "Get out, go home, my mom will be home in ten minuets and if she see yawl I will get in big big trouble" Megan said in a scared voice. Me and Stacy ran out her house and went to my house. "Why do you think her mom didn't want use over there" said Stacy. Maybe because we didn't ask, da, how stupid can you be? (Stacy had a dumb look on her face). My mom came home and cooked dinner for me and my friend Stacy. Then Stacy had to go home and I had to go to bed. "I'm so excited for the party tomorrow" I said to my self. I laid my head down and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and got my out fit ready for the party. I got in the shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. 1:00 hit, Oh my goodness its time I've got to go. I through my clothes on and took my hair out the pins. I got in my car and drove to the party. When I got there I saw girls in booty shorts, and boys in panties. There dicks were jumping out their panties. I was very surprised that they would even ware that. I walked in and sat down. Some guy that was holding the drinks came to me and asks if I wanted some vodka with grape juice and I said yes after a cupple of hours I was drunk as a skunk. Then James came to me and asks if I wanted to dance. I said yes. We walked to the dance floor and started to dance. As we were dancing I fell into James' arms and he asked me if I wanted to go up stairs. He picked my up and took me upstairs. A room was empty, so he laid me on the bed. After a couple of hours I felt okay. I got up and we started to talk. "Are you ok Honey" James said. I am fine just drunk too much but know I'm sober.

I realized his soft luscious lips gently touched mine. My eye lobes fell down gracefully as his hands went up my shirt. He kissed my neck and squeezed my butt. "Are you ok Honey" James said as I let out a groan. He ripped off my clothes and started to kiss my body from my lips down to my vagina. He liked it so hard I jumped. I thought to my self, it feels so good, but I have to stop. I thought again, I'm not stopping it feels so good. He started to slip he dick in side of me and I said "do you have a condom" "yes I do let me get it" James said. As he grabbed his bag and grabbed a condom, I thought to my self again this is my first time and I'm only 16. He slipped his condom on and continued. It hurt so bad but in a good way. He started to go faster and faster causing me to let out loud vicious groans. After a wile he asked me to suck his dick I wanted to say no but I didn't want to make him mad so I did it. He pulled out his 8 inch dick and shoved it in my mouth. I gag and pulled away. "What's the matter he said"? Nothing you just went to fast its ok lets just start again. He slipped his dick back in my mouth. I sucked it soft and gentle causing him no kneel his head back with excitement. Then I went to his ball sack and licked it slowly and gracefully. 10 minuets paced and we stopped. We put our clothes on and went down stairs. The party started to end. Do you want a ride home I said? No thank you I have a car and I have to take a friend home. I got in my car and left home.

When I got home I washed up and went to bed. I thought of what happened and then I went to bed.


End file.
